One of the most challenging problems in maintaining a conditioned living space is the distribution of conditioned air throughout the room. The distribution should avoid causing a draft and should provide a uniform air temperature throughout the room.
Since most conditioned air is provided to a room through a duct, diffusers have been developed to distribute the conditioned air from the duct throughout the room. Samples of such diffusers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,053,164 to Lyttle and 3,765,316 to Skoch.
While previous air diffuser designs have been effective, they remain relatively complex constructions which require a significant effort in assembly and installation. A need exists to develop a diffuser structure which minimizes assembly time and effort, provides for efficient installation, is constructed for the minimum cost and yet remain effective in diffusing conditioned air throughout a room.